


Cycling Trivialities

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Rakshata/Nagisa. “I guess this would make us even, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycling Trivialities

"I guess this would make us even, right?"

For a member of the Black Knights, that was a completely ridiculous thing to ask. This was also a completely ridiculous situation, so Nagisa guessed that being even was out of the question.

Rakshata arched an eyebrow and somehow, lounging on the sofa with her trademark pipe in hand, she still managed to look intimidating.

Nagisa soon found herself from finding that quality unnerving to finding it quite attractive, her cheeks turning pink as a response.

Rakshata was indeed quite the genius, especially being the head of the research and development for the Black Nights. But Nagisa also noticed that she was unsure of where her loyalties would lie most of the time. She held a certain fire behind her eyes, a take-charge attitude, and Nagisa had always applied that to Rakshata, but certainly not in this respect.

"We are on the same side, after all, and we do have to work together." Nagisa added, after a long moment, the silence too thick and the reasoning behind this becoming too thin. "It's just that – "

"You want me to work with you, so that we can rebuild some trust between us, within the Black Knights?" Rakshata finished for her, using the kind of logic that was usually found at the political courts of Britannia, getting straight to the bare facts and cutting through all pretense.

There wasn't anything Nagisa can find to say other than, "Yes, yes indeed, Rakshata."

After a moment, Rakshata looked up at Nagisa and smiled at her. "You've got yourself a deal, Nagisa Chiba. Just so you know, we can make this it truly even. No need for cycling trivialities; you just have to trust me, and I'll trust you."

Nagisa nodded and smiled back. "That can be arranged."


End file.
